Seek You Out
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: When the guy Roxas is role playing with on an Acornrack site suddenly tells Roxas he wants to know more about him than just a name, will Roxas leave the site and forget he ever met the guy? Or will he give in to a hidden desire to know more about him too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or make any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note: **Woo-hoo! I managed to type this whole thing up in just one day—and part of a night, but who's counting? I'm quite pleased with how this came out, considering how long it took me to prepare for it. I had to look up everything on the characters of Black Cat and practically study them. I even re-watched the first 10 episodes of it just to refresh my memory of the plot and how everyone moved and talked.

So, after the promise of a new story (the project I mentioned in Chapter 4 of HMR) it's finally up. The first chapter anyway, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get the second chapter up before the end of this week—and maybe put up a new chapter of HMR, CUIYC, and of course The Sharpie that I've actually got a decent amount written already.

Hope you guys enjoy. It's long. ^^

**Warnings: **Language (it's like a must with me), some themes that are not suitable for children.

**Edit: **This chapter is now beta'd, but if there are any errors that either of us might have missed, feel free to send me PM pointing them out.

* * *

_Train tried to ignore his growling stomach as he followed Sven and Eve into a diner, looking around briefly. It wouldn't be his first choice for eating, but at the moment he couldn't care less how run-down and disgusting the place looked. Food was still food, and after not eating anything for a whole day, Train was about ready to use Hades on anyone who walked past and make a meal out of them like some deprived cannibal. He walked over to the nearest booth all ready to sit down and order when he spotted something moving across the seat that looked suspiciously black and had six legs. "Hmm…maybe I'll just…stand."_

_A place this gross couldn't possibly be expensive, rightsotilrhjhd,hga_

Roxas swallowed a scream as something grabbed his shoulders causing him to jump and type out a jumbled mess before stopping altogether. He spun around and glared at his twin, who looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"That," Roxas whispered harshly, taking his earphones out, "was cruel! You're an asshole, Ven." His bother smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"You thought I was mom, didn't you?" Ven released Roxas's shoulders and leaned forward on the back of the computer chair, arms crossed, chin resting on his arms.

"Shut up," Roxas sighed. He rubbed at his eyes, and let out a yawn, completely aware of how late it was, but determined to get this post typed up and submitted to the current thread he was role playing on. For the moment he ignored his brother literally breathing down the back of his neck and attempted to write more, but stopped before he could even press one key.

"So you're not looking at porn? Damn, I thought I caught you this time." Ven straightened up a little and peered over Roxas's shoulder. It was really annoying, actually, trying to write and have someone watching him. He growled and moved the chair closer to the desk.

"Sorry, Venny, but your timing sucks. If I ever was looking at porn, I'd never let you catch me doing it."

"Heh, so you don't deny you look at porn."

"Ventus, just…shut up. Please. You're giving me a headache." Now his hopes of ever getting this post completed before turning in for the night—or in this case, considering how late it was—morning—were ruined.

Roxas didn't get the opportunity to role play much earlier because of homework, and the twins' mother constantly coming in to check and make sure they were working on it. Being in tenth grade sucked, you're old enough to be in high school and so close to finishing the crappy string of school years forever—unless you go to college. Yet, still young enough to be pestered by your parents to do your homework and be threatened with grounding and the taking away of possessions, or allowances…

God forbid if he got in trouble now and had their computer taken away. Ven, for one, would never forgive him for it since the boys worked their darn hardest saving their allowance to go halves on getting a computer in the first place. And two…ever since meeting Axel, the guy who played Sven on that site, he was much more reluctant to give up any free time—such as sleeping, or hanging out with his friends—or family nights… if it meant not being able to talk to him, or role play.

Axel was an amazing role player, much more advanced than Roxas could ever hope to be. His novel-like posts had Roxas nearly green with envy, and he often told his online friend this whenever he had the opportunity. Axel, of course, would just laugh, or at least Roxas assumed him to be laughing when the other would type the universal LOL, or LMAO. And of course the occasional 'Haha' might give it away.

"So, if you're not looking at porn, what are you doing?" Ven's voice brought him from his thoughts and heaved a sigh as he realized his brother was still there. Why was he still there anyway? His breath was still ghosting over the back of his neck, making him shudder.

"Go back to bed." Roxas tried not to sound as annoyed as he felt. Ven still didn't move, and he knew without even having to look that Ven was reading what he typed so far. After all, he didn't get the chance to even minimize the document after Ven scared him shitless.

"Train tried to ignore his growling stomach as he followed Sven and Eve into a diner…what is that?" Ven snickered. "Ohhh wait. This is for that stupid site you keep going on, isn't? What's it called again?"

Roxas's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He knew what was coming next, but coolly answered his twin. "Yes, it is. It's an Acornrack site called Night Vision based off Black Cat."

Ven was trying to hold back his laugh, but Roxas could hear it, hell, he could sense it. He knew his brother was only seconds away from making fun like he usually did.

"Go ahead. I'm too tired to care what you say this time." He muttered, glancing at the time in the bottom right hand corner of the computer screen. It was almost two…

"Okay, you asked for it. First of all, that is such a stupid name—"

"Acornrack? Yeah, I guess it could be a little more original."

"—It doesn't even make sense! Think about it, acorn…rack. Say it. Acorn—"

"—rack…" Roxas yawned, "You've made your point. Are you done?"

"Not yet. That Night Vision name sounds lame. It's completely lacking originality." Ven continued, ignoring Roxas's 'so are you', retort. He leaned across Roxas to move the mouse, minimizing Roxas's document and clicked on the internet square on the toolbar, bringing up the site.

"Awww…looket the little black kitty at the top, glaring at everything—hey, it kinda reminds me of you."

If Roxas hadn't been so tired he would have reached up and throttled that scrawny little neck. He settled for a glare, only further proving Ven's point. "Glad to know I remind you of a cat. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Still not done," Ven grinned, while Roxas groaned and leaned his head back, yawning again. Ven scrolled down the page, raising an eyebrow. "You look like you're having some kind of conversation here."

"Aggh…that's because I am, Ven." Roxas sat up straight, shoving his brother out of the way, reminded that he had to tell Axel he wasn't going to be able to post until sometime tomorrow night.

Roxas typed quickly, occasionally pressing backspace to correct a typo, but he didn't really want Ven reading their conversation if he could help it. Ven wouldn't approve if he knew that Axel was not only someone he role played with—but was also quickly becoming a good friend…which was why-

"Who's Axel?" Ven managed to catch a little of the conversation that was going on above the box Roxas typing in.

Roxas didn't answer for a second, determined to finish. Once he did, he pressed submit and minimized the screen—quickly logging out of Windows.

"He's one of the characters in the anime, Ven." What his brother didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

"But, I thought you were talking to Sven?"

"I am. But Sven was telling me about an awesome plot idea he had involving his other character Axel."

"You called him Axel,"

"He has like five different characters, Ven. It's kinda hard to call him by one name, especially if you've role played with all of them."

"That's weird." Ven shook his head and leaned against the chair again. "So, what was with the whole mad dash to log out?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Roxas turned off the monitor and got to his feet. His knees cracked and he winced. Maybe it would be a good idea to get up and walk around from time when he was on the computer.

"Yes you do," Ven insisted, following Roxas as he made his way across the room to his single bed. He climbed in his own on the other side of the room. "I know when my own twin's keeping something from me, Rox."

"Maybe because you don't need to know," Roxas pulled the blankets up to his chin. He nuzzled his face into his pillow enjoying how soft it felt and was just realizing how tired and stiff he was from sitting in that chair all night. He could hear his body praising him for sudden comfort it was receiving—figuratively, of course.

Ven scoffed, and Roxas could hear him shifting in his own bed getting comfortable. "Yeah, you're definitely hiding something. What is it, Rox? What's so bad that you can't even tell your own twin?"

Roxas considered telling him about Axel. How almost a month ago he joined up on the site and met the guy. It was harmless role playing at first, addressing the other as their character's names and chatting a little here and there. But then…Axel asked him what his real name was, after giving Roxas his…and Roxas told him, not seeing any real harm in Axel knowing his name. It wasn't like he knew where Roxas lived, or vice versa.

Roxas rolled over, turning to face his brother. "If…I tell you, will you promise not to freak out—or tell mom and dad?"

Ven was silent, and Roxas knew his twin was thinking this over, probably wondering just how bad this was. And knowing him, he was probably going to over think it and assume Roxas was-

"You're not...doing drugs or anything, are you Roxas?"

Bingo. That was exactly what Roxas knew his twin would think. It was kind of creepy how they did that sometimes.

"What? No! It's nothing to do with drugs…but, it…has a lot to do with all those lectures mom and dad gave us about online predators." No sooner than Roxas had said that he heard the bed shift and groan under Ven's weight and then a light thud followed by the soft scuffing of feet against carpet. "Oh man, Ven, don't do this, please. I'm so tired."

Ven scrambled on Roxas's bed, crawling over him. "Not until you tell me what's up. Is this Sven guy harassing you? He doesn't know your name or anything, right?"

Roxas turned his head into the pillow. He was usually the really smart one when it came common sense, and stranger danger…but…

"Roxas, please say something! You're freaking me out!" Ven was shaking him now. He was scared, that much was clear, and Roxas knew he owed him an explanation.

"Stop that!" He shoved at Ven, pushing himself into a sitting position. Sleep could wait for a few more minutes, he supposed.

"Tell me what's going on!" Ven sounded desperate and Roxas knew he had to tell him no matter what. Like all brothers, they had their share of fights, but they still loved each other. Being twins, they had a much deeper bond than any normal siblings. He knew Ven was worried.

"Calm down," Roxas grabbed Ven's shoulders, looking toward the door and straining to hear if there was any sounds of their mom or dad up. "I'm fine, okay? I just…I didn't want to say anything because I knew you'd freak like that. But it's not as bad as you think. I know his name, he knows mine. That's all."

"Roxas…"

"I don't even have him on MSN, ok? Nothing to worry about."

Ven sighed and flopped down beside Roxas, putting his arm around him, cuddling close. "As long as it stays that way, I don't ever want to lose you Rox."

Roxas sighed, smiling softly. He lifted a hand and ran it gently through Ven's hair. "You're not going to lose me, Venny. I promise."

"Good." Roxas felt him shifting again. "Rox?"

"Mm?"

"I'm comfy. Can I stay here for tonight?"

Roxas knew his twin was reluctant to leave him because he was afraid he would lose his only brother. He could feel it the unspoken fear in the air thicker than smoke. And he had every right to feel that even if it was slightly illogical for the moment. They were almost separated once when the two boys were younger. They were at the beach swimming, and Roxas found a car tire further off down the beach. He convinced Ven to help him get it into the water and attempted to hitch a ride on the tire, until the tire got caught in a rip current.

Roxas lost control of the tire and nearly drowned. Fortunately his twin felt Roxas's fear and knew something was wrong from the way the tire kept getting farther and farther away from the shore. Roxas called for help—which his twin revealed later he heard and went to find their parents. The beach was an independent one, which meant people came and swam at their own risk, but luckily there was someone there who knew how to swim well and knew first aid.

Everything turned out fine in the end, Roxas had only been scared and slightly dehydrated, but he still had nightmares about that day.

"Roxas?" He was brought out of his thoughts yet again by Ven, but this time, wasn't annoyed by it.

"Go ahead. Just don't steal all my blankets like last time."

Ven laughed and crawled under the covers beside him. "Deal. Night Roxas."

"Night Ven."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Ven."

Both boys smiled at each other regardless of the dark and cuddled as close as they possibly could, Ven's hand reaching out to grasp a hold of Roxas's, and Roxas gave a little squeeze. It was their own way of making sure that nothing would try to separate them as they slept.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I sorta rushed it a little at the end, you can probably see my writing style change a little, and some of it seems to be pointless fillers. That's because it is, and I apologize for it. But I still think it was a pretty successful chapter, and I'm definitely going to enjoy writing this story.

Let me know what you think of it. Love hearing from you guys. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. I am not profiting from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note: **So...it's been well over a year now since I posted this story. I must have rewritten at least a quarter of this chapter three times before I was satisfied enough to move on with it. A lot of time and effort went into this chapter and some of the content in it may seem like improper story format-but it's not. Everything that happens in this chapter and story is needed for the plot itself. So if anyone has problems with MSN conversations, don't worry. I'm not forcing you to read this. You have every option to leave if you so desire. So please, considering all the hubbub that's been happening lately with this site-if you choose to review-don't complain about the story format.

Now that that part is done, I want to announce that this chapter just on its own, without the author notes is a whopping **11,985 **words. I almost broke a new record in the way of how many words I've written for a chapter. Oh well. Maybe next time, or another story.

I would like to take a moment to thank the following:

**My anonymous reviewers:**

**Mtsr: **I'm not entirely sure just what you're saying there…but I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you enjoy the second chapter as well. Thank you for your review. ^^

**Nicole Doow: **Over a year later you finally get your wish! XD Also, I chose Ventus as Roxas's twin mainly because…well, they look more like twins than he and Sora do…so, yeah. Anyways, thank you very much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you haven't completely forgotten about this story in the first place…

Also these wonderful people, whom I will just list by pen name for now and give the full acknowledgments in the bottom author's note, because they each helped out or contributed to something in this story. I'm not about to mention it here because then I'd be spoiling stuff for you guys before the chapter is even started. And that would suck.

**Thank you:**

**ImAMelon**

**AusisWinds-13**

**Kunoichi21**

**starsthatshineinthedarkness**

**Silver Phantom13**

I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers and alerters and favoriters and author favoriters. Thank you so much. ^^

**Warnings: **Strong language, violence, mature themes... MSN conversations. Hopefully that covers it for now.

* * *

The next morning Roxas awoke to the sound of their mother yelling at them from downstairs. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but knew she sounded angry. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes he sat up and looked at the alarm clock, which flashed back at him in big red numbers, 9:45. The severity of the situation didn't fully click in until Roxas realized what day it was and that he and Ven were late for school. His eyes widened and he shot up, pushing a sleepy and clinging Ventus off his chest, making a face upon feeling a disgusting cooling wetness in the area where his brother's head had been.

Ew. Drool.

He really wanted a shower now, but they were already in enough trouble as it was for sleeping in, without him taking extra time to freshen up.

"Hey lazy ass, wake up." Roxas growled, shoving his still slumbering brother roughly. "If you ever drool on me again, I'm gonna take that little wooden sword Terra made for you and crack it over your head!" The only response he received was a soft mutter of, 'not Terra's sword', but Ven miraculously didn't budge from his spot. He could hear their mother yelling again and flinched.

"If you two don't get up right now you're grounded for the rest of the week and that computer's coming out of there!" She never sounded pleasant when she was angry, nobody did, but there was something about the tone of her voice this morning that made her sound positively evil, especially when she was threatening their stuff. But that did the trick. Roxas's sluggish movements picked up to a decent speed. He decided to just let his brother lay there for now and ran to his closet, throwing on the first shirt and pair of pants he could find. Once he was dressed and smelling fairly decent with a little Axe body spray, he ran back over to his twin.

"Ven get up! If we lose the computer because of you—" Roxas didn't get to finish. His brother flung the blankets off himself and glared.

"_You're _one to talk! I'm not the one staying up till 3 in the morning talking to a potential child molester!" He growled, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, getting up anyway.

"Axel's not a child molester, Ven!" Roxas turned his back on him, shaking with anger. He didn't even know why he was so angry. Ven had every right to accuse Axel of being a child molester. For all Roxas knew, Axel could be a 30 year old fat man who diddled kids and got off on it. The very thought of it made him shudder.

"Who are you trying to convince, Roxas? Me…or yourself?" Ven scoffed when Roxas didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. You're obviously falling for him."

"I am not!" Roxas growled, voice cracking. He didn't want to hear this anymore. Ven's accusations were really starting to piss him off. He snatched up his book bag and pulled on a black and white checkered hoodie before shouldering past Ven. He walked out of their room wanting to put as much distance between him and his brother as he could.

"Stop lying to yourself, Rox…" He heard Ven say before he stomped down the stairs, not bothering to grab a banana or apple for breakfast as he usually did whenever he and Ven woke up late. He ignored their mother's glare and walked right out the door, telling her he'd be in the car.

* * *

_**T**__**rain Heartnet  
Sweeper  
20 Oct 2011, 3:30pm**_**  
**_ Hey Axel, I'm in school right now. It's so boring._

_**Edited by Train Heartnet on 20 Oct 2011, 3:32pm**_

**Sven Vollfied**  
**Sweeper**  
**20 Oct 2011, 3:34pm  
**_Theeere's my Roxy. 3 I was wonderin' when you'd be on again. So, where's the post you owe me, hm?_

_**Train Heartnet  
Sweeper  
20 Oct 2011, 3:36pm  
**__ Don't call me Roxy. I hate that name. As for my post, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait. I'm at school._

_**Sven Vollfied  
Sweeper  
20 Oct 2011, 3:37pm**__  
Oooh kitty has claws! XD So, if you're on Night Vision…you can post, right? Pretty please?_

_**Edited by Sven Vollfied on 20 Oct 2011, 3:38pm**_

Roxas had to chuckle at that. It was like Axel didn't care he could get in trouble for being on this site, especially since the school blocked it and Roxas had to use his awesome hacking skills to access it in the first place. Okay, so he didn't actually hack anything, but he knew his way around computers enough to do crazy stuff like how to go to a certain website that was able to unblock blocked sites.

He heard a chair shift and creak next to him followed by the scrape of wheels on the floor, and looked over to see his best friend Sora rolling his chair over to see what he was doing. Roxas thought the look on his face was priceless. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide with surprise. He blinked, looking at the computer screen then at Roxas, then back at the screen. Roxas couldn't hold back his grin.

"Something wrong, Sora?" He finally asked. Sora nodded vigorously and pointed to the screen whining, a little too loudly, for Roxas's liking. "Hoooow are you on that?"

"You might want to work on that inside voice of yours, Sor." Roxas muttered. He glanced over his shoulder to check on their teacher's whereabouts and was happy to see he was on the other side of the room helping another student. Satisfied that no one was watching, he proceeded to instruct Sora in the art of site unblocking. "Ok look, you go here and here and…" He trailed off with a raised eyebrow. Sora was looking past the computer monitor at something, or rather someone who was sitting a couple of tables away laughing and talking with his friends.

"Sora…are you even listening?"

Sora jumped a little at the sound of Roxas's voice and smiled sheepishly as he brought his attention back to Roxas. "Sorry, Rox. Riku was laughing."

"Uh-huh." Roxas rolled his eyes, completely uninterested in that piece of information. Riku was the most popular guy in the school. He was a smooth talker, muscular, on just about every sports team, and he was very attractive which made him eye candy for just about everyone who ever had the misfortune (at least in Roxas's opinion) of ever laying eyes on him. Sora was no exception. He practically drooled every time Riku spoke and was always going on about how much he would love to date him. It got really annoying after awhile.

"Sooo what were you saying?" Sora flashed Roxas his trademark grin, the one that was really cheesy, but extremely contagious. Roxas shook his head and smiled.

"I was saying you have to trick the computer's security."

"Oh!" Sora grinned. Roxas waited, counting down from five under his breath until the grin on Sora's face disappeared and was replaced by a confused frown. "How do you do that?"

"If you'd just shut up for two seconds and actually listen to me instead of drooling over Riku, I'll show you…again."

"Aww! Thanks Rox, you're the best!"

Sora leaned over to give him a big hug, which made Roxas tense up a bit. He wasn't a very touchy feely sort of guy and not all that fond of hugs even if they were from his best friend. But for this one time, he decided to put aside his dislike for them and gave Sora an awkward pat on the back.

"You're welcome…now can you please let go of me? You're crushing my ribcage." Sora pulled back with a laugh, grinning sheepishly. He straightened up in his own chair and eagerly turned to face the monitor, waiting for Roxas to go over the site unblocking lesson again.

Roxas proceeded to walk Sora through the unblocking method once more, which basically consisted of going to a website, typing in the URL for Night Vision, and getting it unblocked by tricking the computer's security and making him look like an amazing computer hacker. He smirked, glancing at Sora to see his expression much like the same one he had on his face when he discovered Roxas was on Night Vision in the first place. Then it slowly changed to a little evil grin as he slowly rolled away from Roxas and back to his own computer, bringing up Internet Explorer, and furiously typing in the website Roxas showed him. He watched as Sora went through everything with flying colors and was soon on Night Vision too.

"This is so cool!" Sora squeaked, grinning over at him.

"Keep your voice down…" Roxas was afraid someone might actually get the brains to come over and see what had Sora so excited this time. A classmate wouldn't be so bad, he was sure there were others who weren't working on their assignment (researching weather patterns) either, but if their teacher happened to come over…

"Sorry…" Sora whispered, barely able to contain another squeak from his happiness. When no one looked over, Roxas relaxed and set to work typing out a reply to Axel.

_**Train Heartnet  
Sweeper  
20 Oct 2011, 3:48pm  
**__ Hah, nice try, moron. I started my post last night, so you'll get it sometime after school. :P_

_**S**__**ven Vollfied  
Sweeper  
20 Oct 2011, 3:48pm  
**__ Theeere you are! What took you so long to answer, huh? Man, this sucks. I only get to talk to you when you come on here. We need a better solution. Something instant…something…like... Oooh. MSN. XD_

_**Edited by Sven Vollfied on 20 Oct 2011, 3:48pm**_

Roxas blinked as he read that and suddenly felt very uncomfortable like someone was standing behind him reading over his shoulder. He shifted in his chair and looked around nervously, half expecting to see the teacher or a class mate, but no one was there. He looked to his left; Sora was engrossed with his own computer, probably typing up a post as Rinslet for Eve in the Random Roleplay section of the forum. After all, Eve and Rinslet couldn't possibly be off on their own, when Eve was supposed to be in his and Axel's thread at the Diner.

He took another cautious glance around again, unable to shake the feeling of someone watching him, but he tried to ignore it and half heartedly started typing up his reply. The feeling got worse and the hairs on the back of his neck tingled as though giving him some sort of warning for an unknown presence. Then all at once he understood what it was. He was feeling uncomfortable with what Axel said and his mind strayed to the conversation he and Ven had last night then to their argument earlier that morning.

Roxas closed his eyes and tried to think. He liked to think he could trust Axel, but was it possible Ven could be right about him? Could Axel really be someone different from what he claimed to be? Geez, now that Roxas really thought about it, he knew next to nothing about the person he role played with other than his name…if Axel was even his real name to begin with. There were two options for him here, either he could completely disregard his promise to Ven, and ignore his conscience and Ven's warning. Or he could satisfy his sudden curiosity to know more about his fellow role player by asking his best friend if he knew anything about Axel, since he knew Sora had no problems with adding random people to MSN. He decided to go with option two.

"Hey…Sora?" He reached over and tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to jump and let out a little scream. The teacher looked their way and started to walk over. Roxas sucked in a sharp breath, cursing softly as he turned back to his computer and minimized everything except for the Wikipedia page he had up to make it look like he'd been working.

"Is everything alright?" Their teacher was suddenly standing beside Sora who completely froze up in fear and glanced over at Roxas wide eyes begging him to help him. He knew Sora would get in trouble if their teacher saw the screen, so the answer was to make sure he didn't.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Onshi," he spoke up, successfully diverting the man's attention from Sora to himself.  
"Sora just saw a spider."

"It was big and furry and gross! And it was on me!"

"Big and furry, hm?"

"Yes! It was disgusting!"

_Sora, you idiot, _Roxas thought with a small sigh. He had given him the perfect opportunity to minimize Night Vision. He only turned his attention back to his computer and scanned the information on the site before copying and pasting some useful looking paragraph to his open Word document and attempted to paraphrase. He already tried once to bail Sora out of the inevitable trouble he was now in, but Sora had a tendency to go overboard and exaggerate when he was lying, which was how Roxas knew Mr. Onshi wasn't buying any of Sora's little tale. Who could seriously blame him though? Even Roxas thought the description of the spider was a little far fetched. They didn't have big, furry spiders around here and if they did, he was sure Sora would have been dead as soon as he as he screamed.

Roxas was only half listening to the exchange between their teacher and his best friend, but from the desperate looks he was seeing from the corner of his eye, and the skeptical tone Mr. Onshi was speaking in, there was no doubt Sora was getting a lecture.

"—You're a good student Sora, so I'll give you a warning this time. If I catch you on there again, I'm giving you detention." Sora made a sound of protest, but Mr. Onshi continued on, ignoring him. "And a little piece of advice, my young friend-"He paused, and Roxas stopped typing and looked over out of curiosity to see their teacher crouching down to Sora's eye level and place a gentle hand upon Sora's shoulder. "—when you plan to lie to someone, make sure it's believable."

_Told you so_, Roxas thought with a shake of his head, feeling bad for his best friend. Now even Sora's ears were bright red from embarrassment, but he managed a small nod and a barely audible, 'yes sir', before slowly turning back to face his computer and stare blankly at the screen.

"Good boy." Mr. Onshi smiled and straightened up; giving Sora a friendly pat on the shoulder then looked over at Roxas. "How are you doing, Roxas? Can I help you with anything?"

Roxas looked up at the man smiling kindly down at him. He always liked Mr. Onshi, a strict, yet pleasant man who dished out punishment where it was due. He was never unfair and he gave off an almost fatherly aura that was complimented well by his appearance; black hair that was tied up in a small tail, leaving the rest down, with some loose to hang over the side of his face. His eyes, a deep brown, were adorned by thick black, stern looking eyebrows. His face had many worry lines as well as a long, wavy scar that ran from the top of his left cheek all the way down to his jaw line. He also had a thin mustache and a small triangular shaped beard. He actually reminded Roxas quite a bit of how a Chinese Emperor might look.

Realizing that he Mr. Onshi was still waiting for his response, Roxas gave him a quick smile and turned his chair aside a little to show him how he was doing on his work. He skimmed the text and nodded approvingly.

"Very good, Roxas, I'm pleased to see you understand the assignment."

"It's actually not that hard, sir."

"I'm glad to hear it. Perhaps, you might help your friend catch up on his then." He looked over at his shoulder, giving Sora a stern look, making him squirm uncomfortably in his chair. Roxas gave him a quick apologetic smile then nodded at their teacher.

"I'll do my best, sir." Roxas replied, knowing Sora was pouting without even turning to look at him. Their teacher gave him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Good. What doesn't get done in class I'm sure you'll have no trouble completing at home, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Back to work then," He gave Roxas another smile and Sora another stern look then finally turned his back and walked away from them. Roxas let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and slowly turned to look at Sora. He was glaring at him now. He looked over his shoulder to make sure their teacher was no longer in earshot and rolled his chair over to Roxas.

"You owe me _big _time," he grumbled, giving Roxas a lazy punch in the arm.

"I'm sorry! I tried to help, but you were going on a path of no return with that stupid spider story."

"I thought it was good!"

"It might have been, if you hadn't described something like a tarantula or one of those nasty poisonous spiders." Roxas pointed out with a sigh. Sora folded his arms and pouted, looking away from Roxas, which was fine with him. He knew Sora wasn't really angry at him anyway. He glanced over his shoulder quickly to make sure Mr. Onshi was no where near them then brought up Night Vision. Sora gasped beside him and he quickly shot him a look to be quiet. He didn't need his own access taken away.

"Are you _nuts_?" Sora asked him in a harsh whisper. "I just got the lecture of my life and you still have the balls to go on there?"

"I'm a little more careful than you."

"Hmph."

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at the text box where his half finished message to Axel was waiting; reminding him of the reason he was trying to get Sora's attention in the first place. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Sora looked over, still pouting. He was such a little drama queen.

"Sure, but I probably won't know the answer since I'm not as clever as you."

"Oh stop sulking." Roxas rolled his eyes and minimized Night Vision before turning to face Sora completely. "Look, I really need some advice about something, and I think you're the best person to ask in this situation."

"Really?" Sora's pout disappeared and he straightened up a little in his chair looking more than eager to please. _Typical_, Roxas thought, _all I needed to do was stroke his ego a little and he completely came out of his little pity-me mode._"So…what can I do for you?"

Roxas thought about how he wanted to phrase his question so he didn't sound like a complete bumbling idiot. His best bet, he realized, was to definitely not beat around the bush. He needed to be clear and direct with his words so Sora would understand the problem. After a moment he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Can you tell me what Axel's like?" He half expected to a blank stare from him, but Sora's eyes widened in surprise then he blinked in confusion. Maybe Roxas wasn't as clear and direct as he liked to think. He sighed, opening his mouth to explain further when Sora finally answered.

"You already know what he's like, silly!" He laughed, rolling his chair over to give Roxas a playful hit in the arm, which was nowhere near soft, compared to the so called angry punch he gave him a few minutes ago. He flinched and shot him a small glare as he rubbed the spot gently. Sora gave him an innocent smile in return.

"Well yeah, I know what he's told me over Night Vision, but I don't actually know him, you know? I mean, you probably know him better than I do, right?" Roxas hoped to whatever deities were out there that Sora would actually understand this time.

"Mmm…I guess so. I do have him on MSN after all, and we talk a lot. I know what he looks like too."

Roxas was barely able to conceal his curiosity; he did wonder what Axel looked like, often trying to put a face to the name. He always imagined a tall, dark haired man who worked at a garage, but liked to party on weekends. Or maybe that was because the name Axel made him think of the car part. He cleared his throat, replying casually. "So what does he look like?"

"You want to know what he looks like?" Roxas nodded and Sora frowned slightly trying to think of the best way to describe their on-line friend. "Well he's tall and he's really skinny—but don't worry he's not dieting or anything like that. He's got green eyes and amazingly red hair that spikes out like this." He lifted his hands above his head a little, fingers pointed outward behind him.

Roxas blinked then raised an eyebrow at Sora's weird attempt to describe Axel's hair. "Is there a word or something that you could use to describe whatever you just did?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?"Sora pointed his fingers out above his head again.

Roxas chuckled and decided to keep the thoughts of how Sora looked to himself.

"Yeah…how would you describe that?"

Sora sighed and scratched the side of his head. "I dunno…but I guess you could say he's got hair like Sonic the Hedgehog…but red, and longer."

"Sonic the Hedgehog…"

"Yep. Oh! And he also has green eyes."

Roxas chuckled at the thought as he shut his eyes, erasing the grease-monkey image of what he thought Axel might look like and replaced it with the confirmed description that Sora gave him. He pictured a tall, but skinny man with green eyes, just as Sora said, and reluctantly added the red Sonic the Hedgehog hair to finish. Despite how hilarious it sounded at first, he really couldn't deny that the picture his imagination drew up was a pretty damn attractive one. "He sounds really hot."

Sora nodded, placing his hands over the top of his chair and rested his chin down on them, watching Roxas with a grin. "Mm-hm. He is."

"I wonder if it's real…" He murmured to himself.

"Wonder if what's real?" Sora asked, only half listening as he spun around in his chair.

"His hair, I'm just wondering if it's real," Roxas replied.

Sora gave him a blank look, completely forgetting what they had just been talking about. Roxas gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sora!" Roxas would have whacked him across the head, but he could see their teacher making his rounds again and refrained from doing so. He didn't need an unnecessary detention because of his violent tendencies. "I'm still talking about Axel."

"Oh!" The brunet paused to think. "What about Axel?"

"Just shut up and listen for a second will you?" Roxas waited for Sora to finally turn away from his computer and give him his full undivided attention, or most of it anyway. He was squirming around in his chair like a puppy that had to pee. It was a little distracting, but Roxas learned to ignore it after awhile.

"I'm listening." Sora giggled.

"I doubt it."

"No, Rox, I really am. So you were saying something about Axel."

_Obviously. _Roxas wanted to say, but he held his tongue. "You said his hair's red."

"It is." Sora nodded. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Now that they were somewhat on the same page, Roxas decided to share his thoughts with his friend.

"Do you think it's real?"

"It is." Sora replied, deciding their conversation was over now. He hummed a song under his breath as he turned back to his computer, reluctantly getting to work on the assignment.

Roxas was far from done with him. "And you know this for sure, how?"

"Oh…" Sora stopped mid-type, fidgeting a lot more than he usually did. He kept his eyes on the screen in front of him, refusing to look at Roxas. "I'm…just awesome like that…"

"Sora, what is it you're not telling me?" Roxas asked in a sing-song voice, grinning a bit. He reached over and poked his friend.

Sora blushed. "Are you really sure you want to know?"

When he put it like that of course Roxas wanted to know. There was something extremely juicy worth learning about if it was making Sora blush and avoid eye-contact at all costs.

"Just tell me, Sor."

"We had a webcam session. I didn't believe his hair color was natural. So…he pulled down his pants and…showed me…" Sora said the last two words so quietly Roxas had to lean forward just to hear him.

And then it clicked.

Roxas's eyes widened. "Oh my God, he showed you his penis?"

Sora blushed a deep crimson and ducked his head, spinning around quickly in his chair to conceal his face. And that's when Roxas realized how extremely silent the whole room just got. He could feel 25 pairs of eyes on him and slunk down in his chair, wishing he could disappear. The silence was broken as the sound of footsteps grew close. He closed his eyes and whispered a small prayer, getting a feeling that Mr. Onshi was standing behind him.

"I'm sure, Roxas, you're well aware that is not appropriate conversation for my classroom, and furthermore, you should be working, and not speaking to your friends about topics that are not relevant to the assignment. One more outburst like that and you'll be getting detention." Mr. Onshi said firmly, making Roxas feel about 3 inches tall. He knew he was blushing from the unwanted attention, his face and ears were burning with shame.

"I'm sorry, sir…" He mumbled, hoping that would be the end of it, but he was wrong. He felt his chair moving and to his horror, he was being spun around so that he came face to face with his stern looking teacher.

"You're a good student, Roxas. I have high hopes for you. But you and your friend need to focus more on your schoolwork and less on socializing. Is that understood?" Mr. Onshi made a point to look at Sora as well who hesitantly turned his chair to face him.

"Yes sir," Roxas and Sora whispered simultaneously, both of them squirming in their chairs.

"There's still fifteen minutes left of class. Use it wisely." He spared them one last glance before walking off leaving two thoroughly frightened teenagers in his wake. Only once he stopped to interrogate another student across the room did they dare to breathe.

"That was horrifying…" Roxas murmured, looking over at Sora. He nodded in agreement.

"I think I just wet myself. Why can't he be like other teachers? You know the ones that just pat you on the head and tell you not to do it again."

"That sounds an awful lot like Kindergarten," Roxas chuckled, spinning his chair around to face the computer.

"Yeah I know…but life would be much simpler, don't you think?"

"Yeah, probably…"

They both fell silent then, returning to their work. Or Sora returned to his work and Roxas dared to go back on Night Vision after paraphrasing some more of his work just incase Mr. Onshi walked by again. He reread Axel's question a dozen times before deciding what he was going to do. He could hear Ven's voice in his head, lecturing him, but he ignored it, typing faster, and faster until the next thing he knew he was pressing send.

_**Train Heartnet  
Sweeper  
20 Oct 2011, 3:55pm  
**__ You're absolutely right. It's getting really hard talking on here waiting for each other's responses. I have to go soon, class is almost over. But here's my email:_

_keytomyheart13 at hotmail dot com_

It was only after Roxas saw his answer there on the screen did he start to feel a bit of fear for what he did. He gave a complete stranger his email so they could have instant conversations on MSN. Ven's voice in his head returned louder than before and the guilt for breaking his promise to him gnawed angrily in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he didn't feel so good.

* * *

All morning Roxas couldn't stop thinking about the mistake he made. He tried to tell himself it wasn't a big deal and that all he had to do was just not accept Axel to his contact list when he got home. He could block the request and carry on as though nothing happened, but then whenever he went back on Night Visions, he knew Axel would pester him for not being online. He could always use the excuse that his email account was blocked due to excessive spam being sent out to everyone on his contact list. But then Axel would probably ask him to give him his new email. Either way it was a lose-lose situation.

The bell rang then and Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin. He couldn't believe it was lunch already, especially when it seemed like this class just started. He really needed to stop thinking about what would happen when he got home and focus on more important things. Like his stomach for instance, which grumbled, reminding him that he was actually pretty hungry. And he thought he remembered seeing somewhere that it was pizza day today.

Roxas gathered up his books and wasted no time putting them away in his locker. Then he headed for the cafeteria, practically drooling at the warm, greasy smell of tomato sauce, cheese, three kinds of meat and of course the vegetables. His stomach was practically chewing on itself and he had never been more grateful to have a class so close to the cafeteria in his life.

There were only three people in line when he got there. But as soon as he grabbed his tray and took his place behind a girl with blonde hair, talking loudly to her friend standing beside her, the dam broke. From both entrances kids streamed into the room, the majority heading for the line up. He allowed himself a little victory smirk and a mental pat on the back for arriving early. For once he wouldn't have to wait a half an hour just to get his food and eat.

Once he paid and headed to an empty table with his tray, he spotted his twin a few tables away sitting with Terra and Aqua. Ven was grinning at something Terra just said to him while Aqua only rolled her eyes and said something Roxas assumed to be the equivalent to 'boys'. He sighed as he watched them, feeling a little jealous of his brother. He seemed so happy and relaxed with his two friends, laughing and ducking when Terra chucked what looked like a carrot at his head. It wasn't that Roxas didn't have friends of his own. After all he had Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, but it was Ven's personality that he wanted.

He was jealous of how easily Ven could make friends just with a simple bashful smile and a friendly greeting. He was jealous of how much smarter and more active Ven was. Three years ago Ven took up karate while Roxas said it was stupid and boring and if he wanted to kick the crap out of someone he'd just challenge Sora to a two player video game. Or he'd go off to the mall or movies with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and Sora as well if he wasn't grounded for bringing home another poorly written test.

Ven happened to look up at that moment and he Roxas stared at each other for a moment then Ven broke their gaze and he went back to talking to Terra and Aqua. Roxas frowned, feeling his jealousy grow along with a sudden urge to punch Ven for being so perfect. He was the good twin. He got good grades, took extra-curricular activities, and always jumped down Roxas's throat whenever he did something wrong. Why did he have to be such a goody-two-shoes?

Roxas was vaguely wondering what Ven would do if he told him he was doing drugs, when the clatter of a tray and shriek of chair legs against the linoleum floor dragged him away from those horrible thoughts. He looked over and nearly groaned when he saw Ven sitting beside him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally counting down from ten. "You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

Ven offered him a small smile. "You looked lonely over here."

"What do you care?" Roxas growled, taking a vicious bite of his pizza. He chewed a few times and swallowed. "Sora's coming soon anyways so you can go back to your little good-doers club."

Ven blinked, eyes widening in surprise before narrowing in a glare. "What's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice. I figured we could make up for this morning and go back to normal. I hate being angry at you, Roxas, but if you want to give me a reason to be, you're going in the right direction."

Roxas stared at his pizza, studying the cheese and how it connected with more cheese all over the top, mixed in with pepperoni, green and red peppers, tomato sauce… He took a deep breath, glancing up at Ven, taking in his expression. He looked angry, and maybe a little confused.

"I figured…since we're twins and all," he started, "you have a right to know I'm smoking weed."

Ven's face paled instantly, like the life had been drained out him upon hearing those two words. He shook his head slowly, his eyes pleading Roxas to tell him it wasn't true. Somewhere deep down Roxas felt bad for lying to Ven like this, making him think his brother was even more fucked up than he already was, but the devil sitting on his shoulder kept cackling and whispering in his ear that he did a very good thing.

"Why…"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why are you…Roxas…" Ven looked like he was near tears. "Why are you doing this, Roxas? Do you know what you're doing to yourself? Don't you realize what that stuff does to your body?"

Oh he knew which was why he vowed to never touch it with a ten-foot pole. He'd walked past people in school who reeked with the sickening sweet smell. It hurt his nose and made him want to gag. He always wondered what possessed someone to breathe in the foul stuff in the first place. They were only shortening their lives every time they did it.

But for the moment he pretended he didn't care.

"So? I think it's cool. The way it makes you feel and the things you see…it's like…" He struggled to think of a good comparison, trying to remember what the effects of weed were. "One hit and all problems go away. But why am I wasting my time telling you this, it's not like _you_need it. Your life's already perfect as it is."

Ven's eyes widened and he looked like he just got slapped across the face. Tears shone in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He kept shaking his head, whispering 'no, no, no' under his breath and slowly got to his feet. His hands balled into fists and stared into Roxas's eyes briefly before punching him.

"You idiot!" He yelled, voice laden with a sob. He glared down at Roxas who was staring up at him in surprise, holding a hand to his face. "You fucking idiot! You know…I only hope good things for you, because really bad shit happens to people! And I just hope to God it never happens to you!"

Roxas watched him turn his back and all but run back to Terra and Aqua, hands over his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks. He winced, and felt around his eye, having a feeling it was probably bruised. It certainly felt bad enough to be. He straightened up in his chair, glancing around the cafeteria. A few eyes were watching him and Ven, who was all out crying now. He sighed and averted his gaze, especially after Terra looked over, frowning.

"Oh my God! Can you believe Mr. Highwind gave me detention for forgetting my gym clothes? It was insane! I thought I'd never get to eat—Rox? Woah! What happened to you?" Roxas flinched as Sora, who just arrived, touched his eye, and not very gently either.

"Don't touch me," he growled, pushing back his chair making it screech so loudly that Sora visibly shuddered. He got to his feet and stalked out of the room, leaving behind a very confused, but hungry Sora. He just shrugged and eagerly grabbed Roxas's forgotten pizza and chowed down happily.

* * *

Roxas walked into his and Ven's room and tossed his book bag on his bed, ignoring the fact that Ven hadn't come home with him like he usually did. Instead he had gone off with Terra and Aqua, making it a point to ignore him even when they almost bumped into each other as they made their way out of the school. He got another look from Terra, and Roxas got the feeling he was silently calling him a moron. So Ven had 'tattled' on Roxas about his 'addiction'.

He turned on the computer and walked over to his bed to dig out his assignment he was supposed to finish up tonight. As he dug out his binder and his flash drive with the saved document he should have worked on today rather than talk to Axel on Night Vision, he sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. Damn, he was so screwed right now. He wished he worked on it more in class when he had the chance, because he was only half done, and it he was sure it was going to take him another hour at least to finish.

But Axel and his homework were the least of his worries. No matter how much he tried not to think about it, he found himself wondering if Ven would come home later and tell his parents that Roxas was smoking weed while the four of them were sitting at the table eating supper. He had to fix things before that happened because that was the last thing Roxas needed, his parents thinking he was some bad-boy, stoner junkie, nobody.

"What a mess…" He muttered, grabbing his flash drive and flopping down in the computer chair. He selected his user and typed in his password, shoving his flash drive into the USB port while he waited for Windows to load.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world's having more fun than-_

Roxas jumped, not just from the song that filled the room out of no where, but also from the vibrating in his pocket. He yanked out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hey, Sora."

_"Rox, hey! Um…I just wanted to know if you're ok. You left in kind of a hurry, and you had a black eye, and I'm really, really sorry, but I ate your pizza, it was just so good and I was weak and it was taunting me and-"_

"Sora, Sora, calm down." Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. His best friend always seemed to call at just the right moments, and right now he was unknowingly cheering Roxas up with his rambling. "I don't care about the pizza. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

_"Phew! Well that's a relief! I felt so bad after I ate. I kept thinking, 'but it's Roxas's, he'll be mad!' Guess I had nothing to worry about huh?"_

"Not a thing." Roxas smiled, spinning around once in his chair before turning to face the computer screen. He was automatically signed in to MSN and there was an invitation from hotforflaminghomos at hotmail dot com. "Woah, I think…Axel just added me."

_"Really? What's the email? If it's something to do with flaming homos, that's him."_

"It's him." Roxas took a deep breath and hovered the mouse cursor over the add button. "So...what should I do?"

_"What should you do? What should you _do?_ What the hell, Rox? What do you _think _you do? Sit there and stare at the request? No. You add him."_

"No…it's just…Ven." Roxas sighed, moving his hand from the mouse and leaning back in his chair. "I promised him I wouldn't add Axel."

"_Ooh…hm. Well…that's for you to decide then. But…if it helps, he's really hot~"_

"You're a terrible shoulder devil, you know that?" Roxas laughed, straightening up and reaching for the mouse again. He was having major mixed feelings right now. He wanted to add Axel because he wanted to talk to him without needing to refresh the page every few minutes. Plus he really wanted to have a web cam conversation just to see if Sora was telling the truth. On the other hand though…

_"You will add him...wooo!"_

"Do I even want to know?" Roxas glanced at the door as though expecting Ven to walk in at that very moment. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him…right?

_"I'm trying to make those cool scary noises. You know, eeeeeeoooooo!"_

Roxas raised an eyebrow and snickered, finally clicking 'add' and releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Sorry to say, but you sound more like a really stoned Eeyore." He waited for the inevitable sign in he knew would probably follow and felt his chest and stomach tighten with anxiety.

_"A st-a stoned Eeyore? What? Noooo! It's supposed to be an uber creepy noise!"_

"And if you were talking to anyone other than me, they'd probably just think you're retarded."

_"Hmph. You're just jealous of me."_

"Shut up for a minute."

Sora let out an offended huff but Roxas ignored it in favor of watching his screen, waiting with baited breath for the notification box to pop up with whatever Axel's chosen greeting was. And sure enough it happened.

_Axel says:_  
_YO!_

Roxas had frozen up completely. It was as if his body had entered the ice age. Slowly, he glanced at Axel's display picture. He gasped softly, feeling his heart flutter at what he saw. It was a picture of two redheads, both had spiky hair, but one had shorter hair than the other and it kind of reminded him of his friend Hayner's hairstyle. The other boy…he looked exactly how Sora described: hair like Sonic the Hedgehog, acidic green eyes—

"Holy shit," he whispered. "Holy shit…he's gorgeous. I mean…his hair…his eyes…his fucking smile!"

_"Mmm…orgasmic, right?"_

"Fuck, yes!"

Roxas couldn't stop staring at the little picture, and the more that he did, the more he realized something else. "He's…he's shirtless. Oh fuck…they're both shirtless."

"_Mm-hm…and what else?"_

"What do you mean what else?" Roxas cradled the phone against his shoulder and started to type up a response to Axel, but he glanced back up at the picture, trying to see what he missed.

_"Look down." _

He frowned in confusion at Sora's cryptic answer and examined the picture once more, looking down. Then he saw it. He felt his pants beginning to tighten, breath catching in his throat. Just beneath Axel's belly button was a crimson trail of hair descending down into the confines of jeans.

Roxas swallowed thickly, his mouth going dry. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the patch of hair no matter how much he tried. His mind was beginning to fill in images of what was lower. So far…his imagination hadn't let him down yet. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair and bit his lip, so hard now it hurt. He pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch trying to relieve some of the pressure, but that simple action only made things worse.

He had a major dilemma. He was on the phone with his best friend, and he had a raging hard-on that needed attention _now._

"Oh my God…" Roxas's voice cracked. "That…that…he…I…"

_"Yeess?"_

Roxas could practically hear his best friend grinning in triumph. He rubbed himself through his jeans slowly, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky sigh as his boxers brushed against a particular sensitive spot of his penis. He licked his lips and imagined his hand as Axel's—large, strong, long fingers squeezing his painfully hard dick, making him yelp softly.

_"Oh dude, please tell me you're _not_ jacking off while you're on the phone with me."_

"Aaah…s-sorry," Roxas struggled to bring himself back to earth, but his thoughts were locked on the image of shirtless Axel and he couldn't stop his hand which had somehow made its way into his jeans and boxers. He panted softy, throwing his head back as he continued to imagine Axel's hand doing such sinfully wondrous things to him, stroking him slowly then faster, thumb pressing over the head of his penis.

_"Aggh! Roxas! Dude! Bro-code! Totally not cool! Ugh! I…you're…I feel sullied and unusual." _

Roxas barely heard him now as he pressed his thumbnail into the slit, letting out a small cry, hips bucking into his hand. He could feel his penis getting slick with pre-come as he swirled his thumb around and the head, giving himself another squeeze until he started to feel the familiar tightening in his abdomen and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Unh…unh…A-Axel…oh God…I'm so close!"

_"…Can I please hang up now? What the hell did I ever do to you to be subjected to this horrid torture?"_

Roxas was too far gone to respond to him, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was amused. He was getting revenge on him for something...he didn't really remember what…but it didn't matter. Nothing did. He needed to come so badly, but Axel was pinching the head of his penis and smirking down at him, prolonging the torture.

"St-top it! Stop torturing me! Let me come!" He gasped out, face flushed and glistening with sweat.

"…Roxas?"

Roxas froze at the sound of his brother's voice. His hand stopped its ministrations and the phone slipped from its spot between his shoulder and ear. It hit the floor with a sickening crack and he heard Sora's voice faintly call out "what was that?" but he paid no attention. Not to him anyway. He felt his urge to come suddenly disappear and almost instantly was flaccid. Fuck.

"V-Ven…I…" He didn't really know what to say. He didn't know what to do either. He was sitting in the computer chair; hand still down his pants, Axel's convo window still open, and Sora was yelling at the top of his longs trying to get his attention.

"It's not what it looks like…yeah, sure." Ven muttered sarcastically. "I might not be able to really see what's going on, but I have ears. And who's Axel? Is he one of those people from that site"

Roxas sighed and awkwardly took his hand out of his pants, glancing at the screen, but miraculously he wasn't getting hard. His twin had to be the worst turn off in the history of all turn offs. He zipped up and buttoned his jeans, biting his lip for a second, trying to think of something he could use to wipe his hand off on. In the end he reluctantly wiped it on his jeans.

He spun the chair around to face Ven, he was frowning, arms crossed—looking very much like their mother.

"Are you going to bother answering? Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" Ven asked with a slight growl. "Maybe a few broken promises?"

Roxas sighed and almost grabbed his head in frustration, but was mindful of his dirty hand. "Ven. Listen to me for a second." He paused, fixing his twin with a look just in case he decided to say something else. "First of all, I lied. I'm not doing drugs. I've never done drugs, and I can promise I never will—"

"You're not doing drugs?" Ven interrupted. His eyes were wide with confusion and a tiny bit of relief. Then they narrowed again. "No. You're lying. You just don't want me to tell mom and dad! But I'm going to! And it's not because I'm trying to make your life miserable, Roxas, I'm just genuinely worried about you! I don't want to ever see anything bad happen to you—and that's including watching you ruin your life with drugs."

"Will you shut the fuck up!"

"No! I'm not shutting up! I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you listen to me!"

"Oh, so I guess you're going to beat the shit out of me then, huh?"

"If it comes down to it, I will!"

"Huh. Figures. That is so like you, trying to win me over with that stupid goody-two-shoes act and then abusing everything you learn! Didn't they tell you that taking karate doesn't mean beating up your twin?"

"How would you know? You never took it with me!"

"Just because I didn't take your stupid little karate doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about it! Want a demonstration?"

"Gladly!"

Roxas glared angrily at his brother and got to his feet, while Ven glared back and got into a fighting stance that consisted of his hands clenched into fists and placing his right foot behind him and his left foot forward. He curled his hand inward in a "bring it on" gesture and Roxas rolled his eyes as he stood with his feet slightly apart, and balled his fists in front of his face.

"You're pathetic." Ven laughed humorlessly. "You don't even know the right way to fight."

"Shut up."

They eyed each other warily, circling slowly like a couple of stray dogs, then Roxas made the first move. He struck out with his fist, intending to get hit Ven in the jaw, but Ven quickly brought his arm up to block the punch. Roxas winced and shook his hand a little then narrowed his eyes and tried another tactic, wanting to wipe that triumphant little smirk off his twin's face.

He could see Ven aiming a punch at his chest and swung his leg up in a roundhouse kick—but Ven was much too quick for him and easily countered the kick by grabbing his foot then swung out his own at Roxas's other leg, knocking him off balance. Roxas yelped, and out of pure impulse, he reached out for something to hang onto—that something being Ven's arm. Ven let out a cry of surprise as both of them tumbled to the floor with Roxas landing hard on his ass and Ven crashing down on top of him.

They laid there for several moments, both of them breathing hard, trying to get their wits about them. Then Ven got to his feet and held out a hand to Roxas. He eyed it suspiciously, wondering what cruel tricks he had planned, but Ven shook his head, offering him a small smile. He suddenly had his own plan in mind and returned the smile to conceal his motives. He took his brother's hand and once he was to his feet, he grabbed a hold of Ven's wrist and pulled inward, but Ven had a counter attack ready for that as well. He quickly made a small circle with his wrist, turning it the opposite way, then he stepped back with his right foot and pulled away much to Roxas's bewilderment.

The next thing he knew, Ven was grabbing him by his shoulders and slamming a knee into his crotch. Roxas let out a grunt, eyes wide, and mouth open in a soundless scream. His eyes filled with tears as he moved his hands down between his legs, the pain literally bringing him to his knees. He bit his lip hard and moaned, finally falling to his side and curling into the fetal position. Tears spilled down his cheeks and his breathing quickened as he tried not to pass out from the unbearable pain. He felt as though his entire midsection was on fire.

"Ohhh my Gooodd!" Roxas sobbed. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He felt so miserable; he imagined this must be what Hell was like. He could hardly think or speak and the unexpected waves of nausea that washed over him were not helping in the least.

"Roxas? Roxas! Oh God, Roxas, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-I wasn't thinking!" Ven dropped to his knees beside him, tears in his own eyes, but Roxas was in too much pain to really focus on what he was saying. He whimpered and rolled to his other side. "D-do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No…" He moaned, then had to think the question over again, but was still suffering too much to even care. "I mean…y-yes…I mean…I…I don't knooow!"

After a few very pain filled hours later, Ven had finally managed to calm Roxas down by settling him in on his bed, propped up by many pillows. Roxas was still in a lot of pain, but the ice pack he was holding against his burning crotch made living a little more bearable. He released a slow breath and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He was aware of his twin sitting across the room on his own bed, watching him. He hadn't said a word in all of an hour, but his sudden nurse mode was beginning to get on Roxas's nerves.

"Can you please stop staring at me?"

"Sorry." Ven shifted on his bed and got to his feet. "Have I mentioned how sorry I am?"

Roxas almost groaned from annoyance as he opened his eyes and looked over at his brother. "Yes, Ven. At least a thousand times in the last three hours."

"Sorry." Ven said again, grinning sheepishly when Roxas shot him a look. "Um…do you want me to get you anything? A glass of water…something to eat…or a new set of balls, maybe?"

Roxas blinked and started laughing, despite the fact that, yes, he would desperately love to have a new set of balls right now. "Give me yours, and we'll call it even."

Ven glanced down at his midsection in mock horror. "Jenny and Francesca? I-I could never part with my girls."

"Okay, now you're just freaking me out." Roxas snickered. He flinched a little and adjusted the ice pack. "I don't know which is weirder, the fact that you named your balls…or that you consider them girls."

"Yeah, I know. But hey! At least you guys don't have to wonder about my sexuality the way Sora's parents did." Ven grinned and sat down on the edge of Roxas's bed.

"You make quite a valid point." Roxas smiled, remembering the day that Sora told him and his brother how he had come out to his parents…and how surprised they were that their son was gay, but finding it oddly fitting after they thought about it. He winced as he shifted over a bit to make room. "Here, lay down."

Ven gave him a gentle hit in the arm. "Moron. You're in pain. You're not supposed to move." But he lay down anyways, turning to face Roxas with a sigh. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am…"

"Ven!"

"Sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry!"

"I'm sor—ow!"

Roxas smirked. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction to see Ven rubbing his side where he elbowed him. In a way, it was payback. Even though the pain he was suffering was much more extreme than the pain he had dealt out. The two of them lay in silence for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling, and then Ven broke the silence by turning to him and asking,

"Did you really lie about the drugs?"

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. Why was he bringing that up again? He turned his head to look at him. "What do you think?"

Ven studied him for a second then punched his arm lightly. "Don't ever do anything like that again. You had me scared shitless."

"Sorry." Roxas muttered. He did feel bad for making Ven worry like that. But at the same time he hated when he breathed down his neck about what he did on the internet. It drove him crazy. Ven had to stop playing the mother figure all the time when they clearly had a mother to worry about them as it was.

"It's okay," Ven smiled and nudged him. Roxas nudged him back. "I should probably get you the spare ice pack now, huh?"

Roxas blinked and looked down at his crotch. He honestly forgot about the pain for a few minutes, but he had also lost the feeling in his hand as well, which had gone numb from the cold. "Actually, I think I'm good. But maybe you could get my phone for me, since I can't exactly use the computer right now. I need to finish my research assignment for Mr. Onshi."

"Got it!" Ven carefully got off the bed and grabbed Roxas's phone from the computer desk. He gave it to him then went back over to the computer and sat down in the chair.

Roxas thanked him and instantly signed into MSN, glancing up a few times to make sure Ven was still in the chair. That was the last thing he needed, his brother coming over unexpectedly and catching him on MSN with Axel…again. He took a small breath and exhaled slowly, his heart beginning to pound as it finished loading. A bunch of his contacts were online, but there was only one he cared about currently.

But he wasn't on.

Roxas sighed and was about to exit out of it, when Axel's name suddenly appeared on his list. He grinned and selected it, heart pounding as it opened. There were no display pictures this time since he was on his phone, but he couldn't care less. He was finally going to do this. His thumbs moved quickly across his phone's slide-out keyboard.

_Roxas says_  
_Hey_

_Axel says_  
_Well look whos bck from the dead! XD_

_Roxas says_  
_Yeah. Heh. Sorry about that. My brother came home and we had a fight._

_Axel says_  
_Ah tht sux. Its all good now tho?_

_Roxas says_  
_Yeeahh…as good as it can be. I'm only laying here on my bed with my phone because it hurts too much to move._

_Axel says_  
_Rly? Whys tht?_

_Roxas says_  
_Well…let's put it this way. If I was actually straight and wanted to have kids later on down the road, there's a possibility I might be celibate._

_Axel says_  
_Holy shit! R u telling me he destroyed ur balls? Ouch..._

_Roxas says_  
_More or less. I have an ice pack on them right now._

_Axel says_  
_Damn. Mine r hurtin just thinkin bout it. U hav a cruel brother. Did he kick u?_

_Roxas says_  
_No. He used his knee. It sucks though because he's a black belt in karate so he has the advantage._

_Axel says_  
_...My balls weep 4 u, dude._

They were already a couple of minutes into the conversation and Roxas's eye was beginning to twitch. He hated chat speak with a passion and would go off on anyone who used it—Sora was the usual victim of his wrath. But why was Axel using it anyway? He wrote properly when they were on Night Vision, so why should now be any different? It seemed people you met on the internet were just full of surprises.

This had to stop or he was going to get extremely pissed off in a few minutes.

_Roxas says_  
_Yeah. It's pretty painful. Hey Axel…can I ask you something?_

_Axel says_  
_U just did, but yea, sur. Wat did u wanna ask?_

_Roxas says_  
_Hah…funny. Um…why are talking like that?_

_Axel says_  
_Liek wat?_

_Roxas says_  
_THAT! You're writing improperly! It's driving me nuts!_

_Axel says_  
_Ooh, I getcha. I guess Im just lazy wen Im on here._

_Roxas says_  
_Well stop being lazy! God!_

_Roxas says_  
_How is this seriously any different than being on Night Vision? You're not lazy on there_

_Axel says_  
_Hm. Good point. I don't know. But if it bugs you so much, I'll stop._

_Roxas says_  
_Good. Ugh._

_Axel says_  
_Are you angry with me?_

_Roxas says_  
_Not really. I mean, you're stopping, which is more than I can say for Sora._

_Axel says_  
_Haha! Yeah, that kid's something else._

_Roxas says_  
_I'm still trying to figure out what._

_Axel says_  
_XD_

_Axel says_  
_Soo…are you planning to post for me anytime soon?_

Roxas blinked then glanced up from his phone and looked at his brother. His back was to him and he was typing quickly—probably talking to Terra or Aqua. He thought he saw a convo window opened. It looked like he wasn't going to be posting back tonight, unless he could get Ven to post for him…

"Hey Ven?" He called to him after telling Axel to hold on for a second. His brother grunted a response. "Can you do something for me?"

"What?" Ven turned the chair around to face him. "Do you need the new ice pack now?"

"No. It's not that. I was wondering if you could log into my user account and get something for me."

"Like what?"

"A document labeled 'post'."

"How original."

Roxas shrugged. "It was late. Sue me. So will you? Maybe you could also email it to me?"

Ven stared at him for a second, narrowing his eyes a little, then sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Roxas gave him a smile, wanting to say "after all, you do owe me for kneeing me in the balls" but he didn't. He had a feeling that might make things worse between them, and he really didn't want to cause another fight, especially after they just made up a couple of hours ago. Besides, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Ven's karate moves ever again. It hurt way too much.

"By the way, you've got some pretty awesome moves. I bet if someone tried to rape you late at night you could kick their ass, huh?"

Ven had his back to him again. He stopped what he was doing and seemed to stiffen. Seconds went by before he finally spoke quietly, "I guess."

Roxas blinked. He thought his brother would be a little more enthusiastic about it. The mood in the room suddenly felt tense and he had no idea why. He watched as Ven took a breath and finally went back to retrieving Roxas's post for him. From what he could see of the screen, Hotmail was open, and Ven was typing quickly.

"Hey Ven?" He asked suddenly.

Ven sighed, but didn't turn around again. "What is it, Roxas?"

Roxas winced. Boy did he ever sound annoyed. He shook his head, glancing back down at his phone, trying to figure out how to word his question. He almost considered not asking at all. But…it had to be done. "Can you teach me how to fight later on? This is really pissing on my pride, so don't you dare say no."

There was another long silence as Ven continued to do what he was doing, and just as Roxas was turning his attention back to his phone—tired of waiting for an answer, and just a little annoyed—he heard Ven starting to laugh. He blinked and lowered his phone wondering if he missed a joke somewhere, or thinking that Ven had finally cracked and gone crazy. But there was something off about the laugh. It sounded forced, way too forced. Anyone who knew him well enough would be able to notice it.

"Sorry. I'm not angry at you or anything," Ven chuckled. He sent off the email then spun around to face Roxas once more. "I was just finishing up with your request. But I would totally love to teach you how to fight. I know you'd benefit from it. You'd be able to kick Seifer's ass for a change."

"Uh…yeah." Roxas eyed him skeptically. It wasn't just Ven's laugh that was off, it was Ven himself. He was acting even more cheerful than usual. Ven wasn't telling him something. "Are okay?"

Ven was completely thrown off guard by that question. He blinked and gave a fake sounding giggle. "Duh! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're acting weird," Roxas replied, narrowing his eyes as he studied him. Even his eyes looked odd, almost…dead. He looked away, but he couldn't get those haunting blue eyes out of his head.

"I'm fine!" Ven smiled reassuringly then got to his feet and stretched. "I'm going to get that ice pack, okay? But I gotta pee first. Be back in a jiffy!"

Roxas didn't get a chance to protest as he suddenly opened the door and walked rather quickly out of their room. Now he knew he wasn't just imagining things. Ven was hiding something…but what? He groaned and rubbed his face, hoping he wasn't actually doing drugs and only went off on Roxas earlier because he didn't want him to make the same mistake.

"If he is…I'll kill him…" He muttered to himself then finally looked away from the door. He would just have to find out somehow and confront him about it. He held his phone back up and laughed at how many messages he received from Axel just in a few minutes.

_Axel says_  
_Back yet?_

_Axel says_  
_No?_

_Axel says_  
_Guess not_

_Axel says_  
_Hm…_

_Axel says_  
_I've been dumped… abandoned!_

_Axel says_  
_Yo!_

_Axel says_  
_Roxxxxyyyy don't leaaaavveee meeee!_

_Axel says_  
_One is the loneliest number I'll ever knooww._

_Roxas says_  
_Oh my God, Axel. You're so retarded! XD_

_Axel says_  
_ROXY! *GLOMPS* YOU CAME BACK TO ME!_

_Roxas says_  
_*Shoves*_

_Axel says_  
_*Lands on ass and cries* That hurt!_

_Roxas says_  
_Good!_

_Roxas says_  
_XD_

_Roxas says_  
_Anyways…_

_Roxas says_  
_Sorry about that. My post is on the computer and I had to get my brother to send it to my email so I can get it on my phone._

_Axel says_  
_Holy shit. Long-ass transfer much?_

_Roxas says_  
_Not really. Ven's been…acting really strange. I think he might be doing drugs…_

_Axel says_  
_That really sucks. Sorry man._

_Roxas says_  
_Yeah. I need to confront him about it…but I don't know how._

_Roxas says_  
_Or what if I'm wrong? What if he's not doing drugs? All I'm going to do is piss him off._

_Axel says_  
_I dunno_

_Axel says_  
_Just keep an eye on him I guess. Is he depressed at all?_

_Roxas says_  
_No. He's totally happy. But maybe that's something I should watch out for._

_Axel says_  
_Good plan. When they get overly happy like that…_

_Roxas says_  
_Yeah…_

_Roxas says_  
_I'm just going to retrieve my post and finish it._

_Axel says_  
_'Kay._

Roxas scratched the back of his head and looked up at the door again. Ven still wasn't back. He sighed and tried to focus on getting his post from his email. Even if he wanted to go look for his brother, he couldn't. He knew that the second he got up it would be like he was being kneed in the balls all over again.

As he was in the midst of downloading the document to his phone he felt his phone vibrate a bunch of times. He raised an eyebrow and returned to MSN, only to be met with a zillion messages from Axel.

_Axel says_  
_So did you get the post yet? Huh?_

_Axel says_  
_Did ya?_

_Axel says_  
_Did ya?_

_Axel says_  
_Did ya?_

_Axel says_  
_You're taking so looong!_

_Axel says_  
_Roxxxyyy~_

_Axel says_  
_Play with me!_

_Axel says_  
_Fuck_

_Axel says_  
_I forgot nudges don't work when you're mobile._

_Axel says_  
_*poke*_

_Axel says_  
_*poke*_

_Axel says_  
_*poke*_

_Axel says_  
_I'm all out of loooove! I'm so lost without you!_

_Axel says_  
_Rooooooxxaasss_

_Axel says_  
_I'm a little teapot_

_Axel says_  
_short and stout_

_Axel says_  
_here is my handle_

_Axel says_  
_here is my spout_

_Axel says_  
_when I get all steamed up_

_Axel says_  
_hear me shout_

_Axel says_  
_COOOME BAAAAACKKK!_

_Roxas says_  
_Oh_

_Axel says_  
_YAY! You're back! *Hugs*_

_Roxas says_  
_My_

_Roxas says_  
_GOD!_

_Roxas says_  
_STOP!_

_Roxas says_  
_You're worse than a fucking two year-old!_

_Roxas says_  
_Just…chill, okay? I can't post if you keep constantly interrupting like that._

_Axel says_  
_sowwy woxy…_

Roxas felt a headache starting to come on. If he had known Axel was so annoying on MSN, he would not have agreed to add him. He opened the document and smirked as MSN finally went quiet. Good. At least he could take a hint. He reread what he had typed up last night and frowned, wondering how he was going to finish. After thinking for a few minutes he smiled and his thumbs flew across his phone's keyboard.

_Train tried to ignore his growling stomach as he followed Sven and Eve into a diner, looking around briefly. It wouldn't be his first choice for eating, but at the moment he couldn't care less how run-down and disgusting the place looked. Food was still food, and after not eating anything for a whole day, Train was about ready to use Hades on anyone who walked past and make a meal out of them like some deprived cannibal. He walked over to the nearest booth all ready to sit down and order when he spotted something moving across the seat that looked suspiciously black and had six legs. "Hmm…maybe I'll just…stand."_

_A place this gross couldn't possibly be expensive, right?_

_He stayed true to his word and leaned against the booth, one hand in his pocket while he surveyed the diner again. He glanced at Sven, examining the scruff on his face, and idly wondered how much different he would look if he ever shaved. He laughed at the strange turn his thoughts had taken. Why did he care if the man shaved or not?_

Because he looks like a child molester,_ his thoughts supplied the answer for him. _He's like thirty something years old and he's wearing an eye patch, holding on to that little girl's hand all the time.

_And then before he could stop himself he spoke aloud._

_"Hey Svenny-baby, you should really think about shaving sometime. You might even get a date. I mean, instead of looking like you plan to touch the princess, you could look like her daddy. The women would be all over you then." He smirked, knowing the man was going to throw a fit for making such an inappropriate comment, and in front of Eve, no less. But he looked forward to seeing him get all flustered. He loved picking on Sven, it was like his second favorite hobby—his first was eating._

Roxas looked his post over again, not completely happy with it, but he decided he would post it anyways. Just to shut Axel up. And that's what he did. He copied his post and logged into Night Vision. He clicked the thread titled "Afternoon Snack" and quickly posted then returned to MSN, smirking just like Train did in his post.

_Roxas says  
Alright, Svenny-baby. Your turn._

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you have it. Another massively long chapter complete and another one in the making...and if you're assuming it's going to be a very long wait for chapter 3, you're most likely right. Also, I want to apologize for all the scrunched up-ness. The editor refuses to cooporate yet again. Biig surprise. -_-

Anyways, here are the full acknowledgments from above:

**Thanks to:**

**ImAMelon: **My wonderful best friend who gave me the boost I needed when I was stuck on the scene with Roxas trying to find out through Sora what Axel looked like. She wrote up a boost and I followed it loosely. I was still sort of stuck after a while, but I definitely _had_to use the "He showed you his penis?" line. Thank you so much for that. XD

**AusisWinds-13: **Another wonderful friend who's always supported practically every decision I've made for a story or encouraged me to put up some stories even when I wasn't confident enough. Anyways, she too had helped me with that horrible Roxas finding out about Axel scene. It was a pain in the butt, but between both of **ImAMelon's **and** AusisWinds-13**'s boosts I think I would have still been stuck there for much, much longer.

**Kunoichi21: **As always thanks goes to her for so patiently and diligently helping me improve my writing by giving me tips and going grammar Nazi on my ass even on insignificant things in an MSN conversation at 3 in the morning. Not to mention all of the wonderful editing jobs she does for me. She is also responsible for doing all of Axel's MSN chatspeak at first because I can't do it right, and automatically corrected everything anyways. So thank you so much for that! :)

**starsthatshineinthedarkness: **Yet another wonderful friend who's helped me out with a major part of this story. The fight scene. I had literally no idea how to describe the majority of those moves Ventus pulls on Roxas. But she totally helped me because she used to be a black belt in karate herself. How awesome is that? Thank you so much! ^^

**Silver Phantom13: **You have been an awesome friend to me since we first met last year, and I can't even tell you how much I appreciate your company, your support, and your wonderful compliments. I also want to thank you for suggesting to me to put in the Little Tea Pot song, because that just makes his annoyance factor rise even more, but gives that scene quite a humorous edge as well. So thank you very much for telling me to put that in. :D

And to everyone else, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^


End file.
